Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seal arrangement for a turbomachine, in particular a static gas turbine or an aircraft engine, and to a process for the production thereof.
Discussion of Background Information
In simple terms, in turbomachines such as static gas turbines or aircraft engines, a rotor rotates about an axis with respect to a stationary stator. The stator has guide vanes which direct the gas flow flowing through the turbomachine onto the rotating rotor blades of the rotor.
In order to achieve a high efficiency for the turbomachine, the gaps between the rotor and the stator, at the radially inward ends of the guide vanes on one side and the rotor on the other side, and at the radially outward ends of the rotor blades on one side and the stator on the other side, must be kept as small as possible in order to avoid flow losses. Accordingly, seal arrangements are known for this purpose, which are termed Inner Air Seals or Outer Air Seals depending on whether they are arranged at the inward ends of the guide vanes or at the radially outward ends of the rotor blades.
DE 10 2008 019 890 A1 discloses a seal arrangement in the form of an inner ring for a guide vane ring, which is arranged radially inwardly and is formed from a seal support and a stripping lining, wherein the stripping lining serves for example to cooperate with sealing fins of the rotor so as to create a gap seal. In this context, the sealing fins cut into the stripping lining of the seal arrangement. In the seal arrangement of DE 10 2008 019 890 A1, both the seal support and the stripping lining are formed from fiber-reinforced plastic materials.
Although the above document has already disclosed a seal arrangement which is simple to produce on account of the seal support material and the material for the stripping lining being produced in the same manner, there remains a need for seal arrangements which have different materials for the seal support and the stripping lining so as to better satisfy the various demands on the seal support and the stripping lining, and which should at the same time be simple to produce.
Thus, for example, DE 10 2008 019 890 A1 describes that an advantageous seal support could be made from fiber-reinforced plastic while the stripping lining could be made from a silicone material (polysiloxane material). However, this combination of materials is disadvantageous since the only possibility for connecting these materials by adhesively bonding the stripping lining onto the seal support is very laborious and problems may arise with respect to ensuring the prescribed service life.